Rouge's Lullaby
by ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude
Summary: Rouge sings to her mothers at the school talent show. Angst and implication of Rouge cutting. Reviews are teh love, but try to be kind! This is a first fic! Look for others soon! T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimerage!

I don't own Evolution. If I did, Magneto and Mystique would be married, Kurt, Rouge, Pietro, and Wanda would have foriven their parents, and the Lance-bashing would never end.

I also don't own My Lullaby by Maria Mena. Obviously. Enjoy my first fic, and sorry about the length, I suck at writing long fics.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school talent show was going on in full force at Bayville High, the same as it did every year. The same tired acts. The same routines, over and over again, Arcade with his magic tricks and Duncan singing a poor rendition of iGeneration, much to Scott's amusement. Jean had already been up, and sung Mr. Wonderful, all while staring at said Summers dreamily. Kitty and Lance had been up to sing Somewhere Out There, with Pietro snickering all the while and Logan barely containing his claws. The same thing each year. The only thing different was me. Ah knew they thought Ah was at home. Ah hadn't told any of them... except my two special guests, who were coming in to stand next to the other X-Men. Everything was ready for my performance.

I slipped in next to Charles, who seemed surprised to see myself and Irene here, but said not a word. Logan, however, practically lunged at me. "Why're you here, Mystique?" he snarled. "You got no business here." I smiled at him with my best 'look-at-me-I'm-pretty' smile. "For your information, _Logan, _Rogue called us and asked us here for whatever reason." He snorted. "Stripes is at home. She hates the talent show." he growled. I was about to retort when the lights dimmed and Robert Kelly came on stage. He cleared his throat. "And now, our final act of the night is Anna Marie Darkholme, who will be singing for us. Miss Darkholme?" He backed off stage, and I could feel the surprise in the air, and was about to say something along the lines of 'I-told-you-so' to Logan, but the spotlight started coming in slowly on her...

Ah stood there in my dress, a dark, sequined purple with a low cut back and a high collar, elbow-length black gloves, and high black boots that showed through the slit in my dress. My hair had been done up by Wanda, my only confidante, and she had done my makeup as well. Ah raised the mic to my lips as the music began and made eye contact with my two mothers. Ah knew Irene could sense it. Ah started singing.

_Mom, please tell meh what ta do_

_Ah'm so disappointed in you_

I stared wildly. She had a beautiful voice, and I could hear the whispers of the X-Men, but what was she singing? I felt Irene draw in a breath next to me. She was staring at us, her eyes sad, beautiful without all that heavy makeup.

_Ya said those words that made meh cry,_

_An' ya always wondered why,_

_Why Ah sing mah lullaby._

I suddenly saw a flash of memories in my head: My revelations as to being her mother, her finding out I had been lying to her as Risty, her trying to fight me off without hurting me while I was possessed by Apocalypse, and all I had said to her. The tears that had slipped down her cheeks afterwards.

_Mom, please hurry home to meh,_

_Ah waited up so patiently,_

_Ya sit down an' ya start ta cry,_

_But ya nevah ask meh why,_

_Why Ah sing mah lullaby,_

_Why Ah sing my lullaby._

I realized that I was crying. I think the others did too, but they said nothing. Irene was crying just as hard next to me, and we let her pain wash over us, the pain of being abandoned.

_Was it mah fault they led ya in the wrong dahrection?_

_Was it mah fault they didn' show ya any affection?_

_Ah show ya an' Ah start ta cry,_

_Still ya always wondah why,_

_Why I sing mah lullaby._

She had pulled off her gloves and I heard the entire auditorium gasp, and heard myself choke back a sob. Her arms were latticed with cuts, thin scars all up and down the pale skin. I heard Charles mutter, "I never knew she was... oh dear." next to me. This was all my fault... I knew he was showing Irene through a psychic connection, because she was crying even harder now, and rubbing her own arms as if the scars were hers.

_Mom, why love meh if yer cold?_

_Ya just get bitter, then grow old._

_Ask meh when Ah start to weep, _

_An' Ah'll tell ya in mah sleep,_

_Why Ah sing mah lullaby,_

_Why Ah sing mah lullaby,_

_Why Ah sing mah lullaby,_

_Why Ah sing mah lullaby,_

_Why Ah sing mah lullaby,_

_Why Ah sing mah lullaby._

Ah knew Ah was crying. Ah could see her look at me, mouth 'I'm so sorry...' and shake her head at me. Ah barely heard the applause as Ah walked off stage, right into the arms of the Professor and the other X-Men. There was yelling about my arms, congratulations on my performance, and 'I'm sorry's from all around, but Ah brushed past them. The only people Ah had my eyes on were the two crying women in the back. Ah stood there and let the tears flow down my face, and Ah let them take me into their arms and wipe away my tears, let them kiss my hair over and over again, listened to their apologies. Maybe things really will never be the same between us.

But maybe, Rogue...

But maybe, Mama...

Maybe there's some hope for us after all?


End file.
